


Peace (is worse than war)

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ink's dying yet not so uh yeah that's fun, M/M, Shared past, i now realise this is pretty fanon heavy so uh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: Error defeats Ink in battle and finally remembers there past.Ink remembers too.What are two friends-turned-foes to do now when Ink is dying?
Relationships: Errink because I'm trash for it rn
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Peace (is worse than war)

**Error: Bold**   
  
_Ink: Italic_

**_Both: Bold+Italic_ **

* * *

**I saw your body laying down in the mist,**   
**I wish I hadn’t said “they all shouldn’t exist,”**   
**Because as I picked you up from the large, inky puddle,**   
**I couldn’t help but wonder what got us into this “muddle”-**

_You stretched out your hand the day we met and smiled._   
_But behind that smile was a thousand years of deceit._   
_It’s not your fault, you were only a child!_   
_You deserve to see me in this staggering defeat-_

**Stop it! That’s not fair!**   
**It’s my fault these wires are suspending on thin air!**   
**You shouldn’t praise me in that manner**   
**For it’s my fault that you are facing your final hour-**

_You’re starting to cry now, don’t be afraid!_   
_I’m not going anywhere for I promised you it long ago!_   
_These wires you speak of, they’re not harming me, just frayed,_   
_So you don’t need to be filled with this drowning, unbearable woe-_

**You’re bleeding-**  
 _I’m fine-  
_ **I’m crying-**  
 _It’s alright-_  
 **But nothing can save you from me, as I told you before;**

**_“Our peace will be eternally worse than our war.”_ **


End file.
